A Beautiful Lie
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Deseaba con tanta intensidad a la mujer de la cual no estaba seguro de conocer siquiera el nombre. Ansiaba el misterio que envolvía su vida. Amaba la hermosa mentira que ella representaba.
1. Acto introductorio

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin embargo, la idea y escritura de la historia en sí es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><span>Recomendación musical:<span> _"Hurricane" 30 Second To Mars._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.:A** _Beautiful_ **Lie:.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto introductorio:<strong>

_El hombre que deseaba la mujer misterio._

En su oscuridad completa, aquella que se había convertido en el bálsamo de su soledad, escuchaba atentamente la paz ser rota por el intenso sonido de la lluvia que azotaba contra las ventanas. Miraba fijamente un punto abstracto en el techo, algo que realmente no podía ver; todo era oscuridad, infinita y cruel, avasalladora y enfermiza. No deseaba moverse, su respiración calmada se arrebataba en suspiros frustrados por continuación de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos, de los que podían consumir vivo a una persona, de vivencias pasadas ocurridas en noches similares a aquella: noches de tormenta. Tormenta que _ella_ volvió calamidad.

Desnudo sobre la cama, con el cuerpo húmedo luego de la reciente ducha, cerraba los ojos y era apenas consciente que todavía respiraba; el subir y bajar pausado de su pecho se lo corroboraba, pero nada más podía asegurar a quien lo viese que aún seguía con vida. Inmóvil y entregado, preso de sus recuerdos y dudas, del misterio que envolvía su vida, de la patética rutina que se vio rota por la llegada de aquella mujer de grandes ojos, de mirada tan intensa que sentía que le robaba una pequeña porción de su alma cada vez que lo observaba fijamente. Le temía, podía asegurarlo, aunque en algún momento aseguró que sólo la deseaba físicamente, con el paso del tiempo aquella atracción se transformó en obsesión por su enigmática presencia, en la necesidad de saber quién era, en romperla y estudiar cada pedazo de su vida, leer sus pensamientos, consumirla y obligarle a contar su historia, sus motivos y ambiciones, los por qué de cada cosa que desconocía y exigirle una respuesta acertada que le hiciera entender cuándo las cosas se voltearon y él se transformó en el sometido, el cómo que lo hiciera comprender por qué ella llegó a saber todo y él no supo nada.

Su mente se veía constantemente invadida por esa mujer, incluso cuando intentaba alejarla, cuando retomaba el camino normal de la vida rutinaria a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, ella aparecía sin más junto a todas sus intrigas y el constante misterio que envolvía sus silencios y actos, sus movimientos siempre acertados, sus palabras con vacíos inmensos que despertaban más dudas, sus constantes desapariciones y por sobretodo sus profundos ojos plagados de odio.

Ella, la mujer de la cual no estaba seguro de saber su verdadero nombre, esa que lo hizo conocer su lado oculto, ese que nunca imaginó fuese parte de sí. Esa mujer logró que él aceptara al Neji Hyūga cautivo, el prisionero de sus ideales; ese hombre insatisfecho de la vida, el que reprimía sus impulsos más oscuros, aquel que acataba órdenes y permitía que otros dirigieran su vida. Fue ella la que abrió la jaula que lo mantenía prisionero y él sólo tuvo que expandir sus alas, pero antes de emprender el vuelo, se acobardó y desistió temiéndole a la libertad completa, pero aunque seguía dudando de buscar su propio camino, había algo diferente, un nuevo Neji: el verdadero. El mismo hombre que yacía desnudo sobre la cama de su habitación, ésa que guardaba tantos secretos, ésa que conocía al auténtico Neji Hyūga, él que ella despertó, sometió e hizo estallar, arder y quemarse en su propia lujuria.

El hombre que deseaba sin tregua a una mujer que desaparecía constantemente, a una que parecía no existir más que en sus recuerdos; en el sabor de su boca, en la lengua húmeda y caliente que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, en su olor particular y su cuerpo… ese cuerpo que se transformó en el templo de su pecado y mentiras: su perdición. Y esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que lo asediaban cada vez que cerraba los propios.

El viento y la lluvia golpearon con fuerza haciendo retumbar los ventanales de su departamento, la oscuridad se vio rota por un rayo y pronto el trueno estalló demasiado cerca. Se sobresaltó sin quererlo y fue consciente entonces del frío que asolaba el lugar. Decidió cubrirse en un intento vano por acabar con las esperanzas. El olor de ella se había extinguido.

Esa noche tampoco aparecería. Pronto serían seis meses; era hora de olvidarla.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Bueno, esta es otra historia que me carcome la cabeza hace muchísimo tiempo. Había escrito esta primera parte hace bastante, pero hoy por fin me decidí a publicarla.

Espero que escuchen la canción que sugerí al principio, fue mi inspiración para esta historia, así como también hay algunas partes del vídeo que planeo incluir para más adelante, aunque es para que se hagan una idea de lo que pienso relatar.

Espero sus comentarios si es que les interesa que continúe la historia.

Nos leemos.


	2. Acto Primero: I- El baile de máscaras

Recomendación musical: _"Hunter" 30 Seconds to Mars._

* * *

><p><strong>Acto primero:<strong> El hombre que conoció a la mujer sin rostro.

_I.- El baile de máscaras._

Terminó el nudo de la corbata de mala manera, asiéndolo alrededor de su cuello con demasiado ímpetu casi ahorcándose en el proceso. Pensó por unos instantes cuánta fuerza debería aplicar para cortar su respiración, causarse algún nivel de daño y así tener la excusa perfecta para no asistir a aquel estúpido evento. Pronto comprendió que una bala en la sien era mucho más rápida y efectiva.

Odiaba aquellas fiestas. Realmente las odiaba. Sin embargo estaba obligado a asistir, al menos a la cena, sonreír a la fuerza y estrechar algunas manos de otros hombres de negocios presentes, besar las mejillas de sus relucientes esposas, entablar conversaciones banales referentes siempre al mismo tema (negocios) y aplaudir de ser necesario cuando empezaran a subir al escenario los representantes de cada empresa dando a conocer con el pecho inflado la sustanciosa cantidad de dinero que ese año donarían para alguna de las organizaciones de beneficencias cuyas ayudas siempre iban a dar a países tercermundistas con muy bajos recursos. Ese era el momento indicado para desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aquel año, y como todos los anteriores desde que tenía memoria, su padre lo había obligado a asistir, amenazándolo con quitarle la mesada si es que se negaba. Era extremadamente patético que su progenitor lo chantajeara con algo tan imbécil, sobretodo cuando era él un hombre de casi veintiocho años que vivía hacía más de cinco solo y tenía sus propios ingresos, pero la parte infantil ―muy oculta― y cariñosa que siempre trataba de complacer a su padre, lo obligaba a no poner resistencia y aceptar de mala gana acudir al dichoso evento. La sonrisa de Hizashi al verlo presente, compartir un rato con él evitando de paso que le coqueteara descaradamente a toda las mujeres presentes, le hacían sentir enormemente satisfecho.

Quizás este año encontraría alguna mujer que le atrajera físicamente. No necesitaba intercambiar muchas palabras con ella; le gustaba ir directo al grano. Agradecía a su atractivo físico, a su inteligencia y su orgullo bien puestos, ya que gracias a todo aquello lograba siempre tener dispuesta y desnuda a la mujer que él quisiera. Ese día se le antojaba algo de sexo sin compromiso, desesperado y hambriento con alguna mujer que no volvería a ver en su vida, ni a llamar ni a mirar; la tendría sólo aquella noche y si es que llegara a presentarse el problema de que la muchacha en cuestión se complicara con cosas sin sentido, él no tendría inconveniente alguno en dejar las cosas claras. No le interesaban los compromisos, era consciente que en las mujeres jamás debería confiar. Su padre había confiado en muchas y era una suerte que todavía le quedara corazón.

Salió de su habitación luego de darse la última mirada en el espejo conforme con su apariencia; llevaba un traje de dos piezas azul marino con delgadas franjas blancas, la camisa de color rosa claro contrastando con el rojo furioso de su corbata. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba pulcramente peinado y atado en una coleta baja pegada a la nuca. En el camino a la cocina jugueteó con las colleras plateadas que todavía no ubicaba en sus mangas y fantaseó creyendo que si no las utilizaba nadie se percataría.

Realmente era patético, pensó, divagando siempre en estupideces sin sentido, planificando en su mente conversaciones que nunca ocurrirían, inventando vidas que no le pertenecían, manteniendo la perfecta imagen del hombre serio, sin sentido del humor, de mirada prepotente, objetivo y sereno, de buen gusto, preocupado por sus cercanos y el negocio familiar, queriendo y luchando siempre por satisfacer las expectativas de los demás. Dejó sus sueños atrás, tan atrás que ya ni los recordaba; planificó su vida en base a lo que el resto le decía y hasta el momento todo marchaba en orden. No existía nada en el mundo que pudiese desorganizar la perfecta vida que había creado. Le gustaba así de cierta manera, era controlador y obsesivo, asumía que cuando algo no resultaba como él lo proyectaba se desesperaba y no le gustaba perder los estribos. Tenía una vida mecanizada y hasta el momento se sentía bastante conforme con ello, porque también sabía que le daba miedo la incertidumbre, lo nuevo, la sorpresa y sobretodo no saber qué hacer.

Sobre la encimera de la cocina encontró un paquete a medio comer de papas fritas, metió la mano dentro sacando un puñado para luego echárselo en la boca sin ningún respecto por la decencia. Con la boca llena de papas y masticando a duras penas observó a su alrededor temiendo de pronto que alguien pudiese estar viendo como él, un hombre tan compuesto, realizaba tamaña acción carente de gusto, pero reaccionó rápidamente apartando aquellos pensamientos molesto consigo mismo. Estaba solo en su departamento, nadie más que la absurda soledad con la que compartía podía darse cuenta de sus acciones. Bufó al tiempo que tragaba sonoramente maldiciendo internamente las costumbres tan arraigadas en su persona, dándose cuenta una vez más que se esforzaba incluso inconscientemente por hacer todo de manera correcta. Tras limpiarse las manos abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás, temiendo encontrarse con los fantasmas que siempre lo miraban con ojos desalmados, vacíos, carentes de sentido, con aquella sonrisa cruda, amarga, la misma que le recordaba que su vida estaba rodeada de muchos fantasmas; fantasmas que lo perseguían y atormentaban, fantasmas que lo instaban a buscar algo no sabía qué era. Algo que le faltaba. Cerró la puerta de un golpe. No era capaz de mirar atrás.

Las luces iluminaban el atrio del hotel elegido aquel año para ser la sede del gran evento anual de beneficencia organizado para los grandes empresarios de Japón. Neji se espantó con la muchedumbre de periodistas instalados en las afueras del lugar rodando los ojos y pidiendo paciencia a Buda cuando se vio cegado por innumerables destellos al bajar el auto que lo transportaba. Ni siquiera se esforzó por sonreír a las fotografías o detenerse a responder los cuestionamientos que le hacían al pasar, simplemente siguió el sendero creado por una flamante alfombre roja ―se jactó con ironía― entregando la tarjeta gris con detalles en plata que hacía de invitación por la comisión organizadora cuando llegó a la recepción. Fue conducido por una sonriente joven hasta el salón en el que se estaba realizando tamaño evento.

No se sorprendió en absoluto por la magnificencia del recinto ya que siempre era igual. Debía reconocer que la comisión organizadora ―perteneciente a la ONG que realizaba aquellos eventos― procuraba siempre asombrar a los asistentes: empresarios, políticos y otras personas importantes del país, que acudían a aquel importante acontecimiento nacional siempre ataviados en costosos trajes y vestidos de diseñador, con una sonrisa deslumbrante pintado en sus presuntuosos y falsos rostros, portando en sus carteras el jugoso cheque que contenía la cifra que sería su aporte para las instituciones beneficiadas, procurando siempre hacer el mayor alarde posible frente a los medios de comunicación y así poder ser la portada de algún periódico o revista que se dedicara exclusivamente a vanagloriar sus nombres y las buenas acciones que realizaban. Bufó sonoramente buscando con la mirada a su familia.

Distinguió algunos rostros conocidos entre la multitud, saludando con un leve gesto de cabeza sin detener su andar en la búsqueda de su padre, su tío o alguna de sus primas. Ignoró deliberadamente cada intento de conversación moviéndose rápido entre la muchedumbre. Le costó, pero basto oír la potente risa de su padre para dar con quien buscaba. Los encontró a todos reunidos cerca de una mesa en cuyo centro se distinguía el cartel que destinaba aquel mueble a su familia.

Hizashi reía sonoramente de algo que decía Naruto Namikaze, hijo del socio de su familia y además recientemente el esposo de su prima Hinata. Neji se detuvo cerca mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio que por desgracia ahora era familiar suyo, intentando captar algo de lo que contaba acompañando sus palabras con exagerados movimientos de brazos y que tanta gracia le causaban a su progenitor. Cruzó miradas con su tío, quien al conectar con él entornó los ojos mezcla de fastidio y pidiendo también un poco de paciencia. Al parecer Hiashi Hyūga no lograba aceptar ―ni tolerar― la personalidad alegre y dicharachera de su yerno. Y es que, en una familia conservadora, pulcra, amante de las buenas costumbres, el respeto y el orden, la llegada de un individuo que gritaba más de lo que hablaba, que reía por todo y nada, que no entendía mucho de protocolo, torpe y con pocas buenas costumbres, era, por decir lo menos, algo extraño. Pero no les quedaba más que aceptarlo, en primer lugar porque era el único hijo de Minato Namikaze, socio de los Hyūga y también ―y para mayor desgracia― el flamante esposo de su prima, la cual lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser. Y eso Neji la sabía desde siempre.

Unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda fue el gesto que le dedicó su padre a modo de saludo, comentándole a una sonriente Hinata que tenía un esposo muy gracioso. Neji bufó; se conocían desde muchos años, Naruto realmente era un poco menos estúpido que de joven y aun así Hizashi seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo divertido que era. Su prima sólo asintió complacida de los halagos y el rubio dijo algo tan rápido que estaba seguro nadie alcanzó a entender.

―¡Hiashi, Hizashi! ―una alegre voz masculina llamó la atención del pequeño grupo familiar, enfocando todos sus ojos en los recién llegados―. Casi los extrañaba…

Minato Namikaze saludó a los gemelos Hyūga con un cariñoso abrazo, nombrándolos ―como siempre― equivocadamente. Neji se preguntaba si lo hacía apropósito o es que la idiotez era una cosa que se hereda.

―Te has equivocado de nuevo ¡bruto! ―rectificó Kushina Uzumaki dándole un golpe en la cabeza arrebatando un gesto de dolor y una sonrisa de su esposo―. Perdonen a mi marido, le sigue costando diferenciarlos a pesar de tantos años y de haberlos visto hace sólo un par de horas ―depositó un afectuoso beso en la mejilla de su nuera y unos golpecitos poco cariñosos en la de su hijo. ―Mi querido Neji… ―le sonrió abrazándolo y besándole las dos mejillas― tan guapo como siempre ―el aludido se limitó a sonreír con galantería mientras afirmaba con un gesto de cabeza, rectificando las palabras de la mujer.

―En fin… ―zanjó el tema Minato ignorando el descarado coqueteo de su esposa y el asunto de la diferencia de los gemelos―. ¿A qué hora planean servir la cena? ¡Muero de hambre!

―Deben estar por iniciar ―respondió Hinata posando sus ojos en el escenario especialmente preparado para el evento―, creo que han llegado casi todos los invitados…

―Hanabi aún no ha llegado ―comentó Hiashi mirando a su alrededor―. Cuando hablé con ella la última vez dijo que venía en camino…

Naruto se mordió el labio para no reír, Hinata se hizo la desentendida y Neji entornó los ojos; obviamente su prima menor no aparecería esa noche, al igual que siempre que había algún tipo de actividad de ese estilo. Inocente de su tío que seguía confiando en la palabra de su hija menor y promiscua.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó Minato llamando la atención del grupo―. Los Uchiha han aparecido en masa…

Neji desvió la mirada hasta el grupo de personas que Namikaze observaba comprendiendo rápidamente a qué se refería. La familia Uchiha era también parte importante de los empresarios de Japón, no podía decir que era sus adversarios ya que se dedicaban a un rubro completamente diferente, aunque sí podía asegurar que nunca habían tenido grandes lazos. De entre todo el grupo sólo reconoció a Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa quienes eran los rostros visibles de la empresa. Una que otra vez los vio asistiendo a aquel tipo de eventos u otros similares, pero no estaba seguro si era él el presidente de la empresa ya que había escuchado rumores que afirmaban que era otro miembro de la familia. Nunca le dio demasiada importancia a aquello ya que poco le importaba, sin embargo en aquel momento estaba viendo a demasiadas personas que compartían similares características físicas las cuales nunca antes había visto en actividades benéficas ni empresariales. Se preguntó cuál era la razón de salir del anonimato justo en ese momento o si el líder de la empresa Uchiha está entre los presentes.

―Madara ha venido con su esposa ―comentó impresionado su tío―. Es una muchacha muy joven ¿cuántos años tendrá?

Observó entonces al resto de aquel particular grupo, al parecer, y según lo que escuchaba, tanto su tío, su padre y Minato conocían a la familia Uchiha, lo cual le llamó levemente la atención debido a que nunca antes se habían referido a ellos. Fue entonces cuando vio a un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta y tantos, pelo negro un poco más largo que el común de los hombres de negocio, desordenado. Aun a la distancia logró apreciar sus ojos oscuros, como dos pozos sin fondo, que transmitían el poderío, la superioridad y la influencia que podía ejercer sobre el resto. No dudo ni un instante en reconocer a quien verdaderamente era el líder de la empresa. Del brazo de aquel hombre se colgaba una chica mucho más joven, quizás de su edad o la de Hinata, tenía unos ojos verdes muy grandes, su pelo era absurdamente rosa y entonces se preguntó si ella no estaba demasiado mayorcita para pintárselo de aquel color. Otra pareja más joven acompañaba a los otros dos matrimonios, era un chico alto y delgado, de ojos tan negros como el resto, rodeados de profundas ojeras, a pesar de eso poseía una mirada risueña y alegre misma que acompañaba a la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Su cabello era negro y largo, atado en una coleta baja aunque seguía proyectándose algo desaliñado. La mujer que iba tomada de su brazo fue la que llamó completamente su atención.

Ella era diferente a todo el grupo, brillaba con luz propia y destacaba entre todas las demás mujeres presentes, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le causó observarla detalladamente. Su cabello era castaño de un tono que presintió no era natural ya que sus cejas eran más claras, lo llevaba atado en un moño bajo sujeto en el costado de su cabeza, desordenado pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Su rostro era alargado, sus ojos del color chocolate intenso, brillantes, muy brillantes. La sonrisa que tenía en ese momento era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, una mezcla parcial de astucia, coquetería y extraña ingenuidad infantil. Recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, detallando en el vestido que llevaba puesto. Era negro entero aunque resplandecía en ciertas partes por el reflejo de la luz, cubría sus brazos totalmente, se ceñía a su figura hasta las caderas y se soltaba levemente hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Calzaba tacones finos y un así era bastante más pequeña que su acompañante. De entre todo lo que admiraba, sus ojos se centraban específicamente en el escote de infarto que poseía aquel magnifico vestido, concluyó. Terminaba en punta justo a la altura del ombligo, dejaba ver parte de sus abultados y redondos senos. Tragó en seco imaginando el momento en que aquel pedazo de tela se correría lo suficiente para mostrar aquella llamativa parte de su anatomía completamente. Un calor abrazador lo recorrió entero, le sudaron las manos y una punzada se instaló en su entrepierna; había encontrado a la mujer que quería llevarse a la cama aquella noche.

―¡Madara Uchiha! ―la voz de su padre lo sacó de su letargo ¿en qué momento se habían acercado?―. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte por aquí!

―Hiashi, Hizashi… Minato ―saludó el mayor con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Su voz era gruesa, prepotente, la mirada altiva hacía creer que le causaba gracia encontrarse con ellos―. La verdad es que es bueno salir a la luz pública en ocasiones ―sus ojos se enfocaron en la pelirrojo mujer que lo miraba con una ceja alzada―. Kushina… siempre es un agrado verte ―ella soltó un bufido―. Les presento a mi esposa: Sakura ―señaló a la joven que estaba a su lado la cual sonrió cordial aunque sus ojos verdes expresaban repudio―. A Mikoto y Fugaku ya los conocen― los aludidos sonrieron levemente acompañando el gesto con una leve inclinación―. El hijo de ambos: Itachi ―continuó señalando al joven que acompañaba a la castaña―, y finalmente mi hermosa hija Aki Uchiha.

Ella sí sonrió. Radiante, alegre, respetuosa, con una elegancia innata en cada gesto y movimiento que realizaba, desde la reverencia hasta su postura erguida sin soltar el brazo de su acompañante.

Aki, repitió en su mente, un nombre que le calzaba a la perfección. Ella se parecía al otoño. El color de su cabello era similar al de las hojas secas que caían de los árboles, sus ojos eran como el chocolate caliente que siempre animaba las tardes, su sonrisa tenía la calidez lejana del viento que recorría las noches. Aki parecía cercana, presente, pero algo en ella hacía creer que era inalcanzable, que confundía al igual que aquellos días de otoño que te llevaban a creer que era invierno, o los que se parecían a la primavera. Aki era misteriosa, tenue, mirándolos a todos con aquel brillo alegre resplandeciendo en sus ojos, pero escondiendo al mismo tiempo muchas cosas que despertaban el interés, con la sonrisa sincera, cargada de coquetería y al mismo tiempo desafiándolo a acercarse. Neji se estremeció cuando ella lo miró fijamente, pero aun así le sostuvo la mirada intentando hacerle entender sus intenciones, devolviéndole el interés que expresaban aquellos orbes cafés al mirarlo a él.

―Pues creo que no conocías a mi hijo Neji ―lo presentó Hizashi, él sólo asintió―. A mi sobrina Hinata ―su prima sonrió con aquella calidez tan propia de ella―, su esposo Naruto que también es el hijo de Minato y Kushina ― rio divertido al presentar al rubio menor…

―Vaya… ―fingió sorpresa Madara―. Me doy cuenta que han afianzado mucho los lazos familiares entre las empresas…

Neji dejó de escuchar la conversación al momento de percatarse que aquella mujer castaña estaba muy cerca suyo. Nuevamente la observó sin recato alguno, principalmente su escote que era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Sintió otro placentero estremecimiento recorrerlo entero, instalándose el calor de la excitación en el bulto entre sus piernas al apreciar con detalles que justo allí en la parte cubierta por la tela negra brillante, allí donde imaginaba que estaba un redondo pezón se formaba un pequeño bulto irregular que deformaba la forma correcta de aquella zona. Tuvo que cambiar de posición para lograr calmar el hormigueo en su pene, aquello sin duda alguna, apostaba su apellido, era un piercing. Un piercing en el pezón. Se imaginó a sí mismo mordiendo aquella parte, tirando levemente con la punta de los dientes sintiendo el frío del acero. ¡Mierda! Tenía que follarse a esa mujer aunque se le fuera el orgullo en ello.

Al tenerla completamente dispuesta sobre su cama, con el cabello desordenadamente esparcido por el colchón se dedicaría con la punta de los dientes a quitar la tela que cubría aquellos montes, liberándolos. Usaría la boca, los dientes y las manos en agasajarlos, en saborearlos y saciarse de ellos. Pondría entonces su pene erecto entre ellos, apresando su miembro y comenzando a mover las caderas masturbándose, sintiendo la turgencia, la piel suave hasta llegar al punto de la demencia. Abandonaría entonces aquella parte, subiría la falda de su vestido, le quitaría la ropa interior (si es que llevaba) y se hundiría entre sus piernas con fuerza, penetrándola incansable, oyendo sus gemidos entrecortados que rogaban por más, el susurro de su nombre y el brillo intenso de su mirada retándolo de manera seductora, instándolo a que la llevara al mejor orgasmo de su vida. Esa sólo sería la primera parte de la noche, porque la follaría hasta caer rendido sin poder siquiera su cuerpo. Entonces nunca más la vería.

―Neji ya debemos pasar a la mesa ―la dulce voz de su prima agarrándolo del brazo lo sacó de sus lujuriosos pensamientos.

Reaccionó dándose cuenta que el grupo se había desintegrado y que la muchedumbre ya se acercaba a sus mesas. Se irguió con la mayor dignidad posible aparentando tranquilidad, ocultando a duras penas el bulto que se formó entre sus piernas debido al rumbo de sus pensamientos y todo lo que le haría a aquella mujer que tanto deseo despertó en su interior. Algo en ella lo llamaba, lo atraía casi de forma demencial y primitiva, como si un espíritu lo poseyera haciéndole creer que la única manera en que podría liberarse de él era teniendo sexo con Aki. Lo haría, él siempre obtenía lo que se proponía y con las mujeres no era la excepción; lograba llevarse a la cama a toda aquella que le generara interés. Aunque estaba seguro que nunca había sentido aquel deseo abrumador y enloquecedor. Nunca antes había tenido tamaña fantasía erótica con sólo ver a una mujer.

Aki tenía algo que lo emplazaba y él averiguaría qué era.

La cena fue sofisticada, como siempre lo era en aquel tipo de eventos, aunque igualmente siempre quedaba con hambre. Permaneció ajeno a la conversación que sostenía su familia en la mesa, respondiendo sólo cuando le preguntaban algo, interviniendo en contadas ocasiones a lo que discutían su padre y su tío. Su verdadera atención estaba puesta en la mujer sentada en la mesa aledaña, aquella que podía observar descaradamente luego de encontrar estratégicamente lo posición ideal que se lo permitiera. No podía dejar de mirarla; la forma en que sonreía, en la atención que dedicaba a la conversación de su entorno, en cómo conversaba a susurros con su acompañante riendo ambos con alegría ajenos al resto. Sus miradas se encontraron en varias ocasiones, se miraron sin apartar los ojos, desafiándose, haciéndose mudas proposiciones carentes de decencia. Neji lo sabía, lo sentía, ella no era indiferente a sus deseos, ella se daba cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, en lo que quería hacerle y por la forma en que sonreía, por aquellos labios risueños que se elevaban de forma insinuantes, por sus ojos entrecerrados que brillaban con tanto ardor por entre las pestañas, ella deseaba lo mismo.

Mantener el contacto visual era una técnica que nunca fallaba y Neji la utilizaba siempre a su favor para hacerle entender a las mujeres que deseaba follárselas. En general nunca era rechazado, todas estaban dispuestas a irse con él, quizás debido a su posición económica, a ser el hijo de Hizashi Hyūga, también por su apariencia física, por lo que se esforzaba en demostrar. Era tal vez que algunas creían que tendría interés romántico, era cualquier cosa, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que se proponía y esa noche él quería quitarle toda la ropa a Aki Uchiha y lo haría.

Nada más terminado el postre comenzó la presentación oficial del evento. A medida que se iban quitando los platos vacíos y rellenando los vasos de vino, la animadora (que era una modelo o actriz, no estaba seguro) comenzaba a agradecer la presencia de todos y todas en aquella velada, explicando nuevamente los fines de aquella importante reunión, presentando a los grandes empresarios, políticos y artistas invitados, llenándose el lugar de aplausos cargados de envidia. En el momento en que comenzaron a subir los representantes de cada empresa para dar su aporte la vio levantarse de su asiento, susurrando algo al oído del joven que la acompañaba y enfilándose por entre las mesas hasta alcanzar el pasillo que llevaba a los balcones que daban al patio trasero del lugar. Esperó unos instantes, moviendo las piernas con desesperación hasta ya no dar más con la ansiedad, levantándose sin dar explicación alguna dispuesto a encontrarla.

No fue difícil hallarla, sus ojos rápidamente dieron con la figura tras uno de los ventanales que daban al segundo balcón. Estaba inclinada, apoyando sus brazos sobre la baranda de contención y fumaba un cigarrillo. Neji dedicó unos minutos a detallar su figura de espaldas, en la proporción de su cintura acentuada por el vestido, en las caderas anchas y en la tela del vestido que marcaba perfectamente su trasero. Tal como imaginaba, ella no llevaba ropa interior.

Sería tan fácil acercarse despacio, como un tigre que asecha su presa, posicionarse justo atrás de ella para hacerle sentir la erección que se cargaba con sólo pensarla, levantarle muy lentamente la falda y acariciar la zona desnuda entre sus piernas, estimulándola. Aki no rechazaría las caricias, estaba seguro, se dejaría hacer y presionaría su trasero contra la entrepierna de él rogándole en silencio que terminara con aquello de una buena vez. Él la penetraría despacio, hundiéndose con lentitud gozando al máximo de su estrechez y humedad, con un vaivén enloquecedor que pronto lo llevaría a más hasta que de una profunda estocada la llenaría entera corriéndose en su interior.

―¿Me convidas uno? ―fue la frase de acercamiento y la manera perfecta de iniciar conversación.

Aki no pareció sorprendida de verlo ahí, es más, sonreía reluciendo la perversión que ocultaba detrás de su coquetería. Lo recorrió con la mirada haciéndolo sentir levemente intimidado, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, todas ellas igualmente eróticas y de pronto tuvo lo impresión de estar jugando con fuego, que ella no parecía ser igual a todas y que lo ocultaba debajo de sofisticación, elegancia, indiferencia y una pizca de falsa inocencia. Ella lo esperaba, supo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella sabía que iría en su búsqueda.

―Por supuesto ―respondió luego de unos instantes, metiendo la mano en el pequeño bolso que llevaba y ofreciéndole la cajetilla en donde la punta de un cigarrillo sobresalía.

Neji fumaba en contadas ocasiones, pero aquello lo ameritaba. Le sostuvo la mirada al tiempo que alargaba el brazo para coger el cigarro, sonriendo de lado de aquella forma estudiada que sabía que provocaba a las mujeres, haciéndole entender que tampoco tenía con qué encenderlo. Ella soltó una risa que se le antojó entre divertida y burlona, buscando nuevamente en su cartera el mechero. Encendió el cigarrillo y le devolvió el objeto, dio un par de caladas expirando el humo, disimulando perfectamente que no era de su total agrado el sabor del tabaco. En silencio siguieron mirándose, fumando, e inventando perversiones que podrían efectuar juntos.

―No sabía que Madara Uchiha tenía una hija ―comentó. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de aquel hombre―. No suelen presentarse en los eventos…

―A padre no le gustan este tipo de actividades ―respondió ella quitándole importancia. Por unos breves segundos la sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos proyectaron miles de cosas, pero fue muy efímero, creyó que fue producto de su imaginación. ―La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustan… hoy sólo fue una ocasión especial…

―Debe de ser bastante especial para que salgan del encierro ―se jactó antes de inhalar la nicotina.

Aki rio como si lo que acababa de decir fuese muy gracioso. Su risa fue corta y terminó abruptamente. A Neji le dio la impresión de ser una carcajada vacía, carente de gracia, irónica y con miles de verdades ocultas.

―Sólo quiere tomar mayor presencia en actividades benéficas ―respondió al tiempo que fumaba―. Dice que ya le ha dado mucho trabajo a tío Fugaku y que él también debe ser parte del mundo empresarial…

La luz de los faroles del patio proyectaba iluminaba las partes precisas de su cuerpo, ensombreciendo las necesarias. Sus ojos se veían muy oscuros, pero detalló también en lo larga que eran sus pestañas, en lo sugerente que era su boca haciéndole creer que era perfectamente capaz de comerse su pene entero y que no tendría pudor alguno en tragarse todo su semen, que lo dejaría correrse dentro de aquella cavidad bucal. Los labios gruesos que esparcirían besos por todo su cuerpo, en la lengua de serpiente que podría recorrer todo el largo de su pene antes de engullirlo. Aki lo prendía porque proyectaba la imagen de una mujer segura de lo que quería, que buscaba ser complaciente al mismo tiempo que gozaba ella, porque lo miraba de forma en que él entendía claramente que estaba dispuesta a todo. Detrás de esa máscara podía ver que estaba una mujer peligrosa, capaz de hacer lo mismo que él hacía con las mujeres; que lo usaría, se saciaría de él y luego lo olvidaría.

―¿Tu acompañante es tú esposo? ―se largó de golpe, debía averiguar hasta qué punto ella lo estaba impulsando.

Volvió a reír aunque esta vez sí le pareció que su risa era divertida. Botó la colilla de cigarro apagándola con la punta de su tacón, soltó leves risotadas antes de mirarlo otra vez.

―Itachi es mi primo ―señaló―, o algo parecido…

Le pareció que ni ella misma era capaz de explicar cuál era el grado de parentesco que los unía, razón por la cual no insistió. Percibió entonces una mancha oscura justo en la esquina al final de su escote, pero creyó que sólo era producto de la penumbra del lugar. Sus ojos volvieron a sus senos y la mano le picó por rodearlos y tocarlos. Botó la colilla apagada para distraerse.

―¿Eres casado? ―interrogó entonces ella atrayendo su atención. Él negó con la cabeza―. ¿Novia? ¿Pareja? ¿Algo?

―Nada ―reiteró negando otra vez con la cabeza.

Entonces ella sonrió y le brillaron los ojos de manera provocativa, se mordió el labio mirándolo descaradamente de arriba abajo. Supo que ella estaba dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, que proyectaba en su mente todo lo que le haría, en cómo se divertiría en la cama junto a él. Quiso acabar de una vez con toda aquella asfixiante tensión sexual que los envolvía, atraerla de la cintura y besarla demandante, irse de una vez de aquella jodida fiesta. Juntos. Darían rienda suelta a sus deseos, enloquecerían juntos y luego se desecharían. Cuando iba a invitarla para que se retiraran, la música les llegó desde el salón.

―Eso ha sido rápido ―comentó Aki desviando sus ojos a través del ventanal como si quisiera ver en lo que ocurría al otro lado de la muralla.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―propuso entonces buscando alguna manera en alargar lo mayor posible su contacto para que así no quedara ninguna excusa para no irse juntos.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con la intensidad que lo recorría y terminaba en su entrepierna. Pareció meditarlo, examinar la propuesta, creyó que ella comparaba la idea de bailar o irse de una vez.

―Está bien ―aceptó finalmente―. Aunque esta música es demasiado…

No terminó la frase, su intensión quedó flotando en el lugar y Neji se convenció que ella encontraba la tonada demasiado sugerente, como toda ella. Ofreció su mano la cual tomó sin dudarlo, se encaminaron juntos de vuelta al salón.

El ritmo de la música era lenta, varias parejas ya danzaban al compás de los instrumentos, abrazados en una intimidad asfixiante. Se ubicaron entre la muchedumbre en un intento de pasar desapercibidos pero al mismo tiempo de terminar pronto con la lejanía. Quería sentirla cerca e intuía que ella deseaba lo mismo. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando ya la tenía rodeada por la cintura, completamente pegada a él. Aki se acomodó de manera perfecta, calzando adecuadamente cada parte de su cuerpo con la de él. Era un vals clásico, lento, de aquellos que disfrutabas porque era la excusa perfecta para tener a alguien pegado a tu cuerpo.

El olor del perfume femenino lo golpeó de lleno. Era dulce, como a flores, aunque no estaba seguro. Su cabello también poseía un agradable olor a champú mucho más delicado que el aroma de su cuerpo, ese que lo embobó encendiendo cada uno de sus sentidos. Inhaló profundamente queriendo llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, ese mismo que parecía no poder saciarlo. Necesitaba calmarse, recuperar la tranquilidad, porque no estaba seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer al sentirla tan cerca. Habían traspasado los límites del contacto, Aki presionaba insinuante sus abundantes senos contra el torso masculino, Neji estaba seguro que ella lo hacía a propósito, sin embargo su rostro mantenía la sonrisa tranquila de quien disfruta del baile. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de moverse con la melodía, se centró en sus miles de sensaciones y se convenció que aquello que parecía incrustarse en su pecho era el duro metal del piercing que ella poseía en el pezón. Los mismos que estaban erectos de excitación y eran notorios bajo la tela de su vestido. Se movía delicada, vaporosa, incitándolo y engañándolo al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo dudar de si realmente se presionaba contra él o era sólo producto de su imaginación. Observó a las demás parejas percibiendo que todas mantenían una prudente distancia entre sus cuerpos, sin rozarse más de lo necesario. Ellos parecían a punto de fundirse en uno.

Excitado como estaba ya no era capaz de ocultar el bulto que escondía bajo el pantalón. Sentía su pene clamar por un poco de libertad, rogar para que aquella mano femenina lo rodeara y lo satisficiera. La palma caliente que estaba posada en la espalda femenina se removió ejerciendo más presión, buscando un mayor roce. La mujer no opuso resistencia, frotando con perversión insinuante sus senos contra él. Suspiró agitado apretándola un poco más. Estaba completamente consciente que ella era capaz de sentir su erección, no obstante fingía que no lo hacía, que no le importaba que él se restregara y apretara su pene duro contra sus piernas muy cerca de su feminidad. No supo exactamente cuántas piezas de baile se mantuvieron juntos, incapaces de dejar de rozarse y estimularse a través de la danza que se le antojaba tan erótica. Estaban teniendo sexo, sopesó, de una manera distinta pero extremadamente satisfactoria. Creyó que sería capaz de correrse allí mismo sin siquiera tenerla desnuda. Aki levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, exhalando un suspiro caliente y agitado contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Ella también estaba muy excitada. Suspiró sonoramente cerrando los ojos y bajando la mano hasta que sus dedos rozaron la curvatura de su culo, apretó con fuerza clavando su dura erección contra el cuerpo femenino. Ella gimió y se apretó más contra su bulto.

¡Mierda! Pensó, debe estar tan mojada…

Abrió los ojos, la miró, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Buscó distracción en otra cosa, fijando entonces sus ojos en la unión de sus manos cuyos brazos permanecían en alto debido al vals que bailaban. Percibió sus dedos apretados contra el dorso de su mano, en las uñas pintadas de negro, dándose cuenta que al dedo meñique no tenía la falange superior.

―¿Qué te ocurrió? ―preguntó con voz ronca, deseosa, pero consumido por interés.

―Un accidente cuando era niña ―respondió con simplicidad, aunque le pareció que intentaba esconder su mano―. Me corté la punta del dedo con un cuchillo y no hubo forma de salvarlo…

Neji no presionó más, sintió que el cuerpo de ella se tensaba con nerviosismo y no quería que se apartara. Siguió bailando en silencio, rozando otra vez su erección que no había forma de calmar contra el cuerpo femenino. Ella reaccionó, aceptando de buena forma el contacto, poniendo también de su parte para retomar el candente contacto, el juego erótico que mantenían.

Una nueva canción terminaba cuando Itachi Uchiha apareció junto a ellos. Parecía exaltado.

―Ten… Aki, tenemos que irnos ―anunció mirando a los ojos a la mujer.

Le pareció que ellos se entendían a través de la mirada diciéndose muchas cosas importantes. Concibió también que el hombre se había rectificado en la forma de llamarla, pero fue tan rápido que pensó que fue sólo producto de su imaginación.

No quería soltarla, no quería que se fuese con otro que no fuera él. Se habían dicho muchas cosas durante el tiempo que bailaron, se estimularon prometiendo que esa noche acabarían desnudos en una cama, gimiendo enloquecidos de placer. Ella no podía irse así sin más, no podía dejarlo ardiendo en excitación como estaba.

―Debo irme ―anunció finalmente, separándose a duras penas de su cuerpo.

Creyó que daría más explicaciones, pero sólo la vio alejarse unos pasos hablando a susurros con Itachi. Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que su deseo de follársela se viera interrumpido. Sabía que no sería aquella noche, que Aki estaba lista para retirarse del evento, que no la convencería con nada, que lo dejaría con la erección de caballo y temblando de lujuria. Que lo provocó, se provocaron y no terminaron como ambos deseaban.

―¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? ―cuestionó buscando otra alternativa, rogando para que ella accediera.

La mujer se volteó mirándolo, pensando en si aceptar o no. Su expresión había variado, parecía perturbada por algo, aunque Neji no entendía qué.

―Está bien ―aceptó pronto, volviendo a acercársele.

Dictó su número de teléfono rápidamente, el joven Hyūga lo registró en su celular prometiendo que la llamaría para concertar la cita. Ella se marchó velozmente sin siquiera pedirle su contacto, apresurada y urgente. Un misterio que Neji desconocía.

_Aquella fue la noche que la conoció, la primera vez que la vio y la deseó como jamás había deseado a otra mujer antes. Pretendió absurdamente que con follársela una vez la sacaría de su sistema, nunca imaginó que ella se metería en su cabeza hasta desquiciarlo. Conoció la primera máscara de la mujer que le mintió hasta sobre su verdadero nombre._

_*.*.*.*_

_*.*.*_

_*.*_

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo por fin terminé de escribir la continuación de esta historia. La verdad es que he andado tan inspirada estos días que ya no sé qué escribir porque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza.

En fin, este capítulo es el inicio de la historia, cuando ellos se conocieron. Si se dieron cuenta al final del capítulo termina como si Neji contara la historia, será algo así, partiendo de la idea que el capítulo anterior es presente, por decirlo de alguna manera, y el resto será pasado transcurriendo hasta llegar al presente que es donde Neji empieza a contar la historia. No será narrado en primera persona porque no me gusta mucho ese tipo de narración. En fin, me enredé toda con la explicación.

Creo también que 30 seconds to mars será la banda sonora de esta historia. Haber si encuentro una canción de ellos que se relacione con cada capítulo.

He dejado muchas cosas al aire en este primer capítulo, espero sinceramente que eso les genere dudas porque sino, no estaría logrando mi cometido.

Posiblemente a partir del próximo capítulo la historia pase a raiting M por obvios motivos. Ellos se conocieron y se desearon desde la primera vez que se vieron, lo único que desean es dar rienda suelta a sus deseos ¿qué pasará cuando esto ocurra?

A que adivinan quién es realmente Aki xD aunque eso he tratado de dejarlo bastante claro.

¿Quieren que continúe? ¿Les interesa realmente saber qué pasará? ¿Neji la llamará para concretar la cena? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Cualquier duda, opinión o lo que sea, son libres de dejarlo en un review de los que me hacen feliz y me incentivan tanto a escribir ¿se dieron cuenta?


End file.
